


Guilt:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reagan Sibling Adventure Series: [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Character Death, Death, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 The Blue Templar, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny feels guilty about how things went down between him & Joe, Before he died, Will his siblings help him out?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt:

*Summary: Danny feels guilty about how things went down between him & Joe, Before he died, Will his siblings help him out?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Detective Danny Reagan decided he need some fresh air after his usual family dinners on Sundays, & stopped for a beer on the way back to the house. He was thinking about Joe, & how he, & him argued about the case he was working on, before he died. He hated arguing him, but Joe brought it out of him, & then they both left, without talking it out, or saying "I love you", He thought back to the last time that they spoke, & of course, it was a yelling match.

 

 

 

_< Flashback>_

 

_"I am **not** a baby anymore, Danny, I wear a badge just like you now, I went through the training, Just trust me, when I say I could handle this, It's a piece of a cake !", Joe said exclaiming in anger, He couldn't believe that his older brother is treating him this way,  & he hopes that he would snap out of it, otherwise, he would never speak to him._

_"You are a baby, When you do knuckleheaded moves like this !", Danny exclaimed with equal anger, & he couldn't believe that he said that, but Joe wouldn't listen, so he had to be harsh. He doesn't want to lose his brother. "Go to hell, Joe", he said to his brother, Joe said seething now, "You first, Danny", & they both left their favorite hangout in a huff._

 

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

Danny was brought back from his thoughts, & said to himself, as a tear trickled down his eye, "I am so sorry, I am **_so_**   fucking sorry, Joe", He then realized that his siblings, Jamie, & Erin Reagan came in, & quickly composed himself, Jamie saw this, & said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, He said this in a quiet voice, "It's okay, Danny, We miss him too", Danny gave a sad smile, as a response, as Jamie sat on his right side.

 

Erin said, as she sat on his other side, & order another around, "You shouldn't feel guilty about, You were on another case, & trying to get to him, when he got shot, He wouldn't want you to feel this way, & tear yourself up on the inside", Danny said, "I can't help it, I **_feel_** guilty every single day,  & I will for the rest of my life", Jamie said, "You shouldn't, He knew that you love him", & Danny looked at him with emotional eyes.

 

"Did he ?, I didn't think I told him, even though we were pissed off at each other, I should had called him that day", he said, as more tears came trickling down, Erin comforted him, "Believe me, He knew", & they hugged, & the young patrol officer got in on the hug, Erin said, after she finished her beer, "Let's have some fun, Like we used to when we were kids, I think we should go ice skating at _**Rockefeller Center**_ , Joe would want us to do that", Jamie shrugged his shoulders, & said, "Count me in", & he turned to his older brother, "Danny ?", The Hard Ass Detective nodded, & said, "Let's do it", & he paid the bill.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for the next sequel!!!!*


End file.
